Sesshomaru Must Die
by simpleandclean08
Summary: Summary inside.


**Part One: A Broken Spirits Revenge

* * *

**

**Simple&Clean08: It's my second story, but I feel strongly about it. (Plus it has a lot of male bashing in it for all my ladies to enjoy whether males agree with it or not.) Feedback would be much appreciated. Read and Review.

* * *

**

**Summary: Men have always had it easy, whether they have acknowledged it or not. Their features give them authority and power to do as they please. Bear with me when I say that I tried to cope with it, I even tried washing away doubts I had of their idea of 'authority'. But then an incident happened that changed my whole life. With nothing but revenge on my mind, I'm going to make it my sole duty to take it all away from them.**

**My name is Sierra. Full- demon I am, I'm going to make all masculine beings pay. My next target is Japan; however, one demon stands as an obstacle in my way, they call him Sesshomaru. At first we were cool and all and things were running smoothly since when we first met. But after what HE did to me ... he must surely die!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any inu-characters in the making of this story no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Coming To Japan

* * *

**

Rain, wind, and thunder all collided as one as they struck the southern harbor of Japan. Lightning shot in every direction, this way and that, creating a black and white image of the area repeatedly as it shot on and off. Thunder rolled over the plains quaking the grounds and ears of all with its mighty roar. Rain danced its way in every direction as the wind forced it left, right, and then out to sea.

"Secure the women. Let not one escape." yelled a bandit as he marched off around the village in the storm. He and his companions were doing their daily raid on villages that could not defend themselves. The storm didn't matter to them all, just as long as they got what they were hoping for after a long day's work of thievery. Basically 'rape' was on their mind.

"Are there any more signs of village men still alive?" called another bandit. "Cause I don't want any distractions while I'm handling my business. If you know what I mean." Several other bandits within hearing range of him laughed.

The women held captive in the shrine guarded only winced and shuddered. All hope to them was lost. Their husbands were killed off when the group of bandits attacked their village in the dead of night. And in the middle of a storm such as this one might add.

More lightning clashed together, emitting a powerful burst of energy. Its brightness was that of which could rival with the sun itself. One of the bandits that stood guard at the port caught a glimpse of something far at sea right after the lighting hit. Though seemed impossible, it was heading toward their way steadily. "That wasn't there before." he said out loud.

Another bandit came to see what the commotion was about. "That was some light, eh. I bit bright if you ask me. What seems to be the problem?" he asked his companion.

"Look at port south. Something is approaching." he said pointing to the figure out at sea that came closer and closer to the harbor. "What do you think it is? My eyes aren't what they used to be thanks to Onigumo. The bastard. Good thing we got rid of him when we did, huh."

"Aye. And it looks like a boat is coming." the younger bandit exclaimed. "Strange. Who goes out to sea in this sort of weather?"

"Don't know, but it looks like however he is, he's about to dock. Let's go and give our guest a proper welcome." the older bandit snickered as he and the other unsheathed their swords and headed out to bay.

The lightning stopped flashing as much as it did earlier, and only hit every once in a while now, causing the area to become very dark with the exceptions of candles lit in the heat of the storm. The boat finally docked on land.

The two bandits were at twenty feet standing point away from it. "Look at the size of the thing! Never seen anything quite like it." exclaimed one the bandits.

"I think it's from another country. The design doesn't fit to be that of Japanese." observed the other bandit. Just then a figure exited out of the boat and started walking towards them gracefully. "Get ready here he comes." warned the bandit.

As the figure came closer to them a more specific shape was being outlined. The person was probably ten feet from them now when a long flash of lightning sprang across the sky showing who or what the person was.

"A woman!" gasped both of the bandits.

"So what of it." called the woman as she came to a stop eight feet in front of them.

"Nothing. It's just that, well. What's a goddess of high quality of yourself doing traveling in the heat of a storm. It's not safe for such a frail creature as you." gawked the younger bandit.

"And you don't seem to be around from hear either." said the older bandit referring to her boat and her brown skin tone. "Surely someone as beautiful as you would have been traveling with a male companion."

That struck a nerve. "I see. So are you implying that I am not fit to take care of myself." she asked testily.

"That and a woman is only fit to keeping a house and taking care of her husband and children." added the younger bandit as he and his partner came at the woman fast with their swords. "You are coming with us whether you like it or not."

She just looked at them as they approached her. A smirk appeared on her face. "Fine. You were warned." was all she said before she disappeared as a lightning came and went in the blink of an eye.

"Where did she go?" asked the older bandit in alarm looking all around but finding no trace of her.

"The bitch. She must be a demon. Quickly. We must warn the others." the younger one yelled through the storm as he and the older bandit dashed towards the village with all their might.

* * *

(At the village) "Leader, leader!" yelled the two bandits as they made their way to the head of the group. "A demon is here." 

"A demon you say? We can handle him with all the artillery we confiscated from the other villages." he said laughing.

"Sir, it be a female demon." Corrected the older bandit.

"A demoness! Even better. They're the ones you don't have to worry about. Hardly put up a fight at all. If anything…they're no different than female humans! They can be easily dealt with." he said with much confidence to his entire group causing them to cheer. Little did he know 'she' heard every word.

Just then all the wind, rain, and thunder subsided simultaneously. "Is that a fact?" challenged a feminine voice from nowhere. Just then a huge lightning bolt then hit the ground causing everyone to scatter and then regroup around it armed. The woman appeared out of it as the bolt zipped back up into the sky. She was truly a sight to see for the non of the men had seen any other like her. "What are you all waiting for? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come after me?"

By now all attention was on the demoness. Even the captive women who huddled together trying to look out the windows of the shrine saw what was going on.

"Aye my sweet. But tis be such a waste to slaughter such a beautiful creature. I'm giving you the opportunity of becoming my wife." the leader offered.

"Alas, no I must decline for several reasons. One being that you're another typical male, and two being that I'm on a mission." she stated disgustedly at the thought of being his mate.

"What do you mean by 'another typical male'?" he asked curiously. "Don't tell me ye don't show any interest in men." he joked. A lot of snickering went on in the crowd that surrounded her.

She was irritated now. "No. It's just that I put off men until I can find a decent one. One who isn't of filth, and doesn't treat women as their little house slaves. As if they have no other purposes in life other than to serve 'him'. Yet, considering who I'm talking to at this very moment, and because of all the empty looks I see across all your faces I'll put this in as many simple words as possible so that you can understand what is being transmitted to that peanut you call a brain in that empty nap sac of a head of yours. ALL MEN ARE IDIOTS!" she yelled coldly.

"Get her." shouted the leader of the bandits. "Cut her up into as many pieces as possible." All of them rushed at her only to find that she disappeared again in another flash of lightning.

"As much as I'd love to see that, you can try." she taunted them. Then out of nowhere she appeared again, and had started slicing through the group of bandits with a sword she had that was hard to make out. Small groups of the bandits fell to their death in seconds.

She was almost more than half-way done with them when she caught sent of a fire. The leader had fled the battle, but before doing so he locked the doors of the shrine and set it a fire. All that could be heard was the shrieks and cries of the women trapped in it.

'_Damn it'_ she cursed to herself for letting herself get put in such a situation. Another scent then came across her nose. It was the scent of another demon leaping his way towards the battle field. '_Perfect. All I need is another 'guy' getting in the way..'_ She thought sarcastically as he landed opposite of her behind the group of men she was facing. '_Oh no. Why did it have to be a half demon?' _"I've been through some pretty low things in my life but this takes the cake."

The half demon was none other than Inuyasha. He pulled out his famous sword, the Tetsusaiga as it transformed into its giant state. He heard her sarcasm and yelled back at her. "Hey, what are babbling about over there? It's not like I'm doing this because I'm a good Samaritan..."

"Then leave. I have this under control and don't need help from the likes of YOU." She barked at him coldly while dodging the swords of the bandits. But the cries of the women in the burning shed told her she would have to deal with him later. She then jumped high into the air and sped down into a clearing near the shrine where drove her sword down into the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried knocking out the bandits with his sword without killing them. '_What in the world is she doing?'_

"Just take care of them and I'll handle the fire." she yelled back at him. '_I can't believe I'm allowing a male to aide me. A half-breed non the less. Oh well.' _She thought while turning her sword's handle clockwise two times each time causing a lightning bolt to emit from it to the clouds above. Then a sudden down pour flowed heavily down upon the area from the sky.

The fire that blazed on the shrine was now put out and the women escaped just before it collapsed to the ground. The demoness then chanted a few words in a foreign language, and the rain and clouds dispersed, revealing a sunny morning sky. Over the horizon a cat demon was making her way towards the scene with two humans riding her on back.

"Hey. Sango. Miroku. Over here." Inuyasha yelled as he waved for them to land. He was just finishing up with the bandits tossing them in a pile, all of them unconscious. The leader was no where in sight.

Kilala then landed next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what's happened here?" asked Miroku. He hoped off of Kilala's back.

"What I suspected. The usually. Bandits terrorizing helpless villages, gathering woman for their pleasure…" he spoke but was interrupted.

"Don't sound too casual about it, half-breed. It may be the end of you." the demoness threatened Inuyasha as she stood in front of her sword plunged into the ground. "Excuse me Miss, are you good in the medical field?" she asked referring to Sango.

"Um…I suppose. Why?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Hey. You can't just threaten me like that and then act all polite to someone else." Inuyasha barked.

"I need you to check those women out over there. They were recently surrounded by fire and I need you to check to see if they're ok. If necessary tend to them if you could if they show any signs of burns. Please." the demoness stated more of a command than a question.

"…." Sango was hesitant. She wasn't used to being given orders by demons to 'tend' to humans, especially by ones she had never encountered. She looked to Inuyasha for approval. He nodded slightly to her, and she was off to see to the women who were glad for her services.

Inuyasha then turned his gaze back over to the demoness who had her head hung with her eyes closed in front of her sword. She then formed a triangle with her hands and instantly her sword glowed and removed itself from the ground. It then shrunk into the form of a small sphere before connecting to the end of her necklace. Then it became a small gold lightning charm at the end of the necklace. There was 'S' in scripted, centered on the charm in fragments of diamonds.

"That was impressive" commented Miroku.

"Feh" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword. "Big deal."

"I don't recall asking for your comments" she said coldly. "Nor will I thank you for your service."

"You gotta problem with me or something?" Inuyasha yelled flexing his claws.

"If that's what you would call yourself…then yeah! I was going to say annoyance, but I think 'problem' suits you way better." she yelled back at him.

"You wanna fight? Normally I don't attack girls, but you on the other hand, I can make an acception to that rule." he said angered his hand ready on the handle of his sword in fighting stance.

"Yeah I wanna fight. I've been fighting males pretty much the majority of my life. And far as your little rule, let's just pretend I'm your mama." she shot back at him. She too got into her fighting stance.

"Wait, you two. C'mon. Can't we all get along? Look. Miss, I apologize for my friend's rude behavior. He's like this with everyone. Believe me." Miroku said sincerely.

"Well if that's the case then perhaps someone should put him down." she remarked. She then felt a strong pain in her chest causing her to wobble a bit. '_What was that? Why am I in pain?'_

"What's wrong? A little fight too much for ya?" Inuyasha smirked.

That did it for her. She then charged at Inuyasha with immense speed despite her condition. Inuyasha barely had enough time to block her attack. She was throwing an uppercut at his face half way when she doubled over unconscious.

Inuyasha caught her just before she fell to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked confused. "She seemed fine a couple of minutes ago?'

Miroku then studied her breathing patterns, and felt her forehead. "She's coming down with a fever. We must get her to Kaede's before so that we can treat her."

The demoness barely opened her eyes coming from her unconsciousness to look at the one who dared to hold her. "Put me down heathen or you will suffer the consequences that lie in store for you." she spat at him.

"Why can't we just leave her, Miroku? After all she _is_ a demon, and probably the cause of this whole catastrophe" Inuyasha said partly referring to the destruction of the village, and partly because she was working his nerves.

"Wait are talking about? I simply caused a storm. YOU on the other hand came swinging that oversized sword of yours, waving it around like this way and that like some monkey who just received a banana. Your carelessness is what destroyed most of the village, not me. Now for the last time, SET ME DOWN!" she yelled before the group of women from the village could be seen coming their way.

"Wait! Please?" yelled the women of the village as they came running towards Miroku, Inuyasha, and the demoness with Sango flying on Kilala above them.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Miroku asked calmly as they reached up to him.

"This demoness. She saved our lives. Please cure her of her illness?" a villager asked.

"I … don't understand. I'm a demon. Your concern for me is foreign to me. Many a times during my travels I've helped humans but they all ways treat me as if I've done them wrong." the demoness stated quietly.

"You saw us in trouble and wasted no time in coming to our aide." a villager said cheerful. "By doing that you've earned our respect and total gratitude. I don't know where you were helping all those other villages, but this is the way we do things here." another added.

"Thank you.." the demoness replied.

"Just promise us you'll get better, and continue to help people." said one of the younger women.

"All I can guarentee is my best.." she said before passing out again.

"Take good care of her." the women called out as they walked towards their village to start anew.

"Will do." informed Miroku. It was just him, Sango and Kilala, Inuyasha, and the now sleeping demoness. He looked down at her trying to ponder on what to do. "I don't sense she is evil, though I wish we had more background on her. She doesn't seem to be from here."

"They told me the whole story and I agree with them. We should really get her some aide. Maybe Kagome will know what to do. She's more familiar with these sort of things." Sango informed.

"Then let us take her to Kaede's so that we can know what to do. The sooner we get there, the better off she'll be. Questions can be asked after she is better. By the way. What is her name?" Miroku said.

"I don't know. The villagers didn't say." said Sango shaking her head."Guess we'll have to ask her when she wakes up again."

"Feh. Fine, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled as he laid the demoness on Kilala's back. Sango took off on Kilala with her. Inuyasha and Miroku ran the way there.

* * *

_(Two hours later at the village sight)_

"Lord Sesshomaru, it appears a demon has made work of this human village." stated the green imp to his master. The young lord gazed upon the scene of burned down houses, dead bodies, and mountains of ruble that couldn't be restored. He then walked along through the village searching for something yet not knowing what. Perhaps a clue or maybe a hidden survivor. Whatever it was he found it shortly after. He came into a complete hault when Jaken walked right into him. "What is it mi-lord?" he asked cautiosly. "Do you think perhaps this was Naraku's doing?"

The young lord took the time to glance around the village once more before walking back the way which he had came. Jaken followed close behind him nervously waiting for his reply if he was lucky enough to recieve one. "No." was all he said but after a few brief seconds he contiued. "Inuyasha's scent may be all around here, but there was definitely a sign of another demon of greater power having been here as well." he said in a monotone voice as he kept his graceful stride.

"Do you think the demon could perhaps be of some threat?" Jaken asked curiously, but knowing the answer he would get.

"No."

As they walked back into the forest where Rin stayed obediently with Sesshomaru's dragon Ah-Un they left behind them in there trail perhaps one of the greatest sights to behold. A great hole from what looked like a sword was struck in forcefully with two omnimious circles centered around it enclosing what looked to be a big 'S' in the center of it all.

* * *

**S&C: Review Please**


End file.
